Inbetween heaven and hell
by PenNameIsZipper
Summary: Fayte dies and Albel dies will they ever see eachother again? Disclaimer: Albel Nox and Fayte do not belong to me they belong to Square Enix


It was Overheated. Fayte knew that. Just a little bit further was all there was to go. Just a little bit further.--The explosion caught every ones ear. Albel Nox ran to the scene. Fayte had been in there. That night he was going to tell him, in the best of his abilities, how he felt about the other. Albel walked the rest of the way over to the twisted wreckage. Nox went to find a pulse, he didn't show it but his body was numb with terror. No pulse. Dead. Fayte was dead. HIS Fayte was dead. There was nothing that he could do. No way to save Fayte. Albel walked to his room. he needed to be alone for awhile.--Fayte woke up. "whe...where am I?" he asked out loud, looking around. The blue haired boy stood up and looked around. There were white, puffy clouds everywhere. Fayte looked down and blinked in shock. he was standing on one of those big white fluffy clouds. There was a gate. A big golden gate and a podium with a man standing behind it."Name?" the man asked. " Fayte Lenigod" the aqua haired teen replied. The gates opened, and Fayte curiously walked in the gates. As they shut behind him. Fayte was in Heaven

--

Albel looked around his room. Every thing seemed to remind him of Fayte. His precious Fayte. Tears were in his eyes, falling freely down his face. Albel shook as he took a sword and ran it through his body and twisted. He was dead on the floor. About three days went by before anyone noticed that Albel Nox had committed suicide.

--

It was hot oh so hot. There were screams of agony and torture. It rang through Albel Nox's ears. He should have known that he would never make it to where Fate Lenigod was going. Never. He smirked as another cry of agony was sounded. He realized it was himself crying in agony. Already there were deep whip marks in his skin. He didn't care. he was just as sadistic as any demon ever was. He could make it through this with time to spare. He was not afraid.

Albel Nox knew very much so that he was in Hell.

--

Fayte started to get bored of Heaven he missed his friends and Family. Most of all he missed Albel Nox. The way Albel stared at him every once in a while. He missed it a lot. He had been starting to have feelings for the man. Fayte had wanted to tell him.

Fayte looked at one of the angels and walked over to them.

"can we visit earth?" Fayte asked the angel.

"Of course" the angel replied smiling. The Angel proceeded to tell him how as well as how to come back to heaven. Fayte nodded and headed off to go see how everyone was doing without him. Fayte floated gracefully to where Cliff and Roger were sitting eating breakfast.

"I can't believe Albel killed himself" Cliff said, looking at Roger. Who nodded. He was still sad that Fayte had died.

Upon hearing that Fayte went back to heaven to look for Albel. He searched high and low to look for his love. He had no luck at all and broke down. He thought logically.

'either he doesn't want me to find him, or he is in hell' Fayte thought to himself. He decided the second one would be more logical because the day he had died Albel had said he needed to tell him something important. Fayte rushed over to God to convince him to give them another chance of living.

"God, can you give me and Albel Nox a second chance on living?" Fayte asked with pleading eyes.

"why should I?" God asked, looking at Fayte.

"because I love him and I want to tell him that" Fayte said.

God thought on this for awhile and agreed to let them have a second chance of living.

The second Fayte blinked he woke up in a pasture. Head on someone's hard but at the same time, soft chest. A strong arm encircled his body. Fayte blushed and looked up to see a sleeping Albel.

Albel's eyes fluttered open and he looked down at Fayte.

"Maggot……" Albel started. "…….weren't we dead?" he asked. Fayte nodded.

"then why the fuck am I not in hell?" Albel asked, looking down at Fayte suspiciously. Fayte looked at Nox.

"Because…..I convinced God to let us live again……" Fayte said, blush becoming redder.

"why?" Albel asked. Why would Fayte want him alive?

"Because……Because…..I love you" Fayte said in barely a whisper.

"I love you too……worm….." Albel said. Fayte grinned, this was the best Albel could do with love confessions and that was fine with Albel.

Fayte kissed Albel and smiled.


End file.
